Foretold Feelings
by Digital-Monster-Master
Summary: The end of College is rolling around and Marinette can't seem to get rid of her nightmares that are haunting her in a battle of wanting to stop being Ladybug to pursue her dreams. But when she finds Chat Noir in a distressed situation; she somehow has to find the confidence again to be his little Ladybug. RATED T just in case! ALL LOVE SQUARE OF SHIP! Chapter fiction


Darkness was what consumed within, a bleak feeling of nothing; she floated twirling uncontrollably, her body moving with whatever forced that pushed her to each side. The shaken hands finding their place on either side of her face to which she screamed. A loud piercing shriek that could wake up whatever was out there. However, she was alone and scared, seeing as no living creature was with her. Marinette outstretched both her hands, nothing but unhappiness engulfed her.

"T-Tikki." The pigtailed girl stammered between her cracked dry lips. She was shredding into a pit of nothingness, her ever being- Ladybug was crumbling In front of her. The reflection of the confident hero fading into dust alongside her most trusted side kick.  
"Chat Noir!" She belched one last try for anyone, anything to help her. The spinning shook her head, shook her brain to a dazed state.

 **Until..**

The female awoke with a yell, beads of sweat trickling down her forehead. The pale fingers pressed against her lips feeling the warm hot breath muster against her finger tips. The plump pink lips were no longer cracked and broken, she moved up to her ears where the earrings had sat perfect and whole. She was still Ladybug, everything was okay.  
The watery eyes stared at the pillow next to her, a small sleeping creature snoozing away as if nothing bad had ever happened.  
She was alive and existing more so than the Marinette in her dream, more so than anything ever before.  
Laying her head back to the cradling bed that almost soothed her to sleep, comforting the racing heart to a calm peaceful beat. Catching the tears onto the pillow where they sucked them away, drying her to feel warm and embraced.

" _It was just a dream.._ "

Drifting away on a boat, she was carried to the wondrous happy place where good dreams were a possibility. Where she was safe and nothing bad could ever catch her head and fill them with lies and fear.

* * *

A loud sound filled her ears, it buzzed and vibrated until it seemed to fall onto the floor with a large thump. Opening her eyes a sliver she glanced up from under the sheets to stare at Tikki floating over her happily;  
"It's time to wake up sleepy head. You've got classes today!" Landing on her cheek she rubbed it gently, where Marinette mumbled something unmistakable, placing her hand onto the cold wooden floor to grab the alarm clock.  
"Why don't you go eat? I'll get ready.. in a second" Marinette sat up spotting Tikki nod twirling off of her face to hover over her unsure. She shut off the clock that she hated to hear every morning. Placing it next to the bedside table where she finally slid out from the covers, her bare feet hitting the floor with a little patter.  
Tikki swooped out of the open bedroom door to leave Marinette to get dressed and ready.

Opening her closet she stared at all the possible outfits; ' _It's the end of the school semester.. I really wish my mom was here right now. She could help me feel less stressed over this exam.'  
_ Pulling out a simple yet beautiful dress, the sleeves long to the elbow but near the collar bone was a transparent fabric to tease the bosom. Marinette smiled, the soft aqua of this dress seemed to compliment her eyes. Atleast that's what Chat Noir once said when he saved her 3 months ago.  
If only she was paying attention that day, she would have had time to transform as Ladybug before he showed up on the scene.

Pressing the dress against her chest she stared at it; "Hmm- this'll do." Sliding out of her pajama bottoms and tank top, she placed the dress over her head where it sat perfectly to the curves of her hips and breasts.  
Letting her hair down she fixed it to a pony, a red ribbon lifting the luscious blue hair above her neck. She was almost done, except for a little makeup to fix the mess that she'd sometimes call her face until she'd feel confident enough to leave the apartment.  
Marinette hummed away applying the eye liner and lipstick, anymore and she'd call herself Chloe from middle school.  
Smirking at her own reflection, her eyes wavered where she looked away from the mirror. Placing her right hand over her lap to hang lazily. To think at some point she was confident and courageous. Now she barely has time to study for exams and be Ladybug. One of them had to go, and sadly she couldn't make it to the dangers around town; or rather around Paris.  
Puckering her lips she looked into the mirror, the sad sea blue eyes used to tell a story; now they tell a story of defeat.

Wiping at her cheek she stood to her full height moving away from the mirror, she needed to compose herself and join Tikki on the last day of her class. Closing the bedroom door behind her she glided to the kitchen eyeing the little ladybug like creature who found the cookie stash.

"Sorry Marinette, I couldn't find anything else that was easy to grab."

Giggling under her breath she smiled, "It's okay Tikki, we should probably get going. It's almost time for this exam." Grabbing the red apple from one of the fruit bowls, she pressed it against her teeth where she bit. The sweet crisp juices flowing inside of her mouth where she chewed down on all its pleasure.  
Tikki flew over to Marinette's purse hiding away in one of its pockets, it wasn't the same purse she used to have. It was much newer and sophisticated for the college student.  
Marinette placed her black sleek flats on, finally leaving the apartment locking the door behind her.  
Making slow steps she gripped the strap of her purse firmly at her side, today was looking like a gloomy day- just like the way she had dreamt last night. Tikki doesn't know about these dreams, nor does her best friend of middle school. Inhaling deeply, her nostrils flared like an ape; ' _Calm down Marinette, you need to find your confidence, what has gotten into you?'_

Stopping next to the bus stop she stood next to its pole awaiting for the large automobile to pick her up to the College. Fixing a strand of hair behind her ear she felt a splash of water drop onto her nose. Glancing up she saw the dark clouds forming, the creeping of a thunderstorm not too far away.  
Marinette pressed the apple to her lips taking another bite from its delicacy. "Maybe I should have worn something else, if only I knew it would rain.." She mumbled under her breath; with the free hand she had she sifted through her purse for any sign of a traveling umbrella.  
"Oh no- I must have left Adrien's back inside my apartment.." Blinking she shoved the apple inside of her mouth chomping on a portion of it as both of her hands now rattled inside of her purse with Tikki to look for anything to keep her dry before the bus came.  
Rain began to fall at a slow pace, before it suddenly turned into a full-fledged shower. "Mm!" Marinette mumbled with her mouth still full of apple crisp; she closed the purse so her creature friend wouldn't get wet or cold, as well as the contents of the important papers.

"If **I ** had to say, I would say you're the unlucky black cat now."

Marinette yelped, the apple rolling out of her mouth as she spun around to face the usual- trusted Chat Noir holding an umbrella outward to her. Marinette stared at him, the purse of hers sliding from her droopy shoulders in shock.  
The purse fell to the ground at her side, while the sea blue eyes stared at the small slit green ones.

"I-"

She stammered under her breath, this all looked too familiar this whole pose of his outstretching hand to her with a _black_ umbrella. Reaching her hand forward she furrowed her brows; ' _Get a grip Marinette, don't let your guard down!'_

"If I had to say so myself, I'd think you were stalking me.. _Chat_." Their hands swiped over each other until Marinette was holding the umbrella. She swung her arm to grab her purse quickly before it got anymore wet than it needed too.

"I'm just doing my job, you know- the Paris hero and everything." Chat grimaced standing up tall and arrogant hoping this would strike her fancy. Opening one of his eyes he looked at her-

' _The same face she gave me last time I gave her an umbrella.._ ' He merely thought. How unusual.. Did she also remember that day? That was going to be bad if she ever got an idea he was Adrien Agreste.

Marinette looked down, a little giggle escaping her lips as the rain tapped on top of the umbrella the lightest rumble of thunder sounding in the distance.  
"Do you bring all of the girls your umbrella?" She teased him shifting her feet forward; making herself hit the uneven brick from the tip of her toes, sending her flying into the black cat.

"Eep!"

"Woah!" Chat yelped after Marinette, catching her into his chest where he managed to grab hold of the umbrella before it flew in the furrow of the gusting wind.  
"You are unlucky today- aren't you? Or maybe you've finally just **fallen** for me" He grinned a devious way, until she pulled herself up and away from him, a large red blush spreading across her cheeks. Dusting herself off Marinette took hold of the strap of her purse once more, holding onto it for dear life.  
Chat Noir glanced her up and down, the figure of her was closed off, but she also looked cold and nervous. He needed to get her out of this rain- especially dressed like that.

 _My favorite dress of hers, I love it when she wears it.._

Folding the umbrella down, he used its curved handle to pull her closer by the waist. Marinette stammered under her broken words, feeling him press her once more into his chest.

"Chat, what are you—"

"Hold on my Princess."

Extending his metal bar, Chat Noir swung her princess style as he used the stick to leap them high into the air. Swiftly moving against the rain which began to pick up increasingly. He leaped from the top of the buildings, Marinette's hands clenched tightly around his neck, the umbrella's hook hanging off of her arm swinging as he rain holding her.  
This was something he always had a tendency to do to her, saving her from danger- yet the rain wasn't that dangerous.  
Closing her eyes, she felt the rain splashing across her face, making her burrow her face into his chest. The constant bouncing from his strong legs and arms carrying her like nothing. Did he know where she needed to go? Had he really been watching her this whole morning? Or did he know enough about her life personally?

 **Suddenly a blur of a memory filled her head**.

 _A boy, holding out a black umbrella as the thunder rumbled around them. An attractive model, who Marinette thought was one of Chloe's spies. But he showed kindness and consideration towards her, making sure she kept herself dry and not himself. The selfless act left her heart in a panic, frantic state. Beating so hard feeling herself lose control over any portion of sanity she had left. Was this the feeling of love? The feeling of a gentle person?_

 **Adrien**.

Marinette opened her eyes feeling them come to a halt, as the memory of Adrien began to blur in her mind, burning like a scar. She hadn't seen him in a while since they graduated and parted ways, what was he up too? Did he ever think about her?  
Chat Noir carried her to the front of the college, placing her onto the ground under its secure roof stopping the rain from getting onto them anymore.

"Thank you.." Marinette bit on the bottom of her lip thinking about how kind he had always been to her, and how distant she had always been with him. "It was very kind of you." Making complete eye contact with the black cat who stared at her looking as if he wanted to say something.  
"Just doing my job princess. Now try to stay dry." Winking at her, he snapped his fingers extending the metal stick of his once more about to take off.

"Wait!" Marinette shouted to him, reaching forward holding onto his arm. She didn't know what she wanted to say, but she definitely wanted to say something to him. He didn't have to do this for her, he always seemed to take gentle care for her. Always.  
"Hm?" Raising his brow, he tilted his head wondering what she could have possibly stopped him for. He didn't want to make things more awkward, and besides she had an exam to get to in 2 minutes.

Opening her mouth she heard some of the friends she had made during her time in the course shouting her name.  
"Come on! Exam is in 2 minutes hurry up!"

Marinette looked over at them and yelped; "Okay—!" She felt them pull her, trampling her into the building with all the other thousands of kids taking exams today. Marinette looked back, the soggy, wet pony tail of hers flapping as she stared at Chat Noir.  
"Please check on Adrien for me. Adrien Agreste." She vanished behind the doors of the college with all the other classmates behind her ushering.

The request bewildered him, she wanted him to check on himself? Had she always thought about Adrien Agreste even after they graduated? Was he that much of an important person to her she was going to send the Chat Noir on his tail.  
The stick hit the pavement sending Chat Noir flying into the air where he landed on the nearest rooftop staring down below at all the other students entering the building. He frowned and looked at the dark clouds circling Paris, the storm didn't seem like it was going to end tonight.  
Remembering her request he sat down, the rain hitting his head hard, letting the spikes fall to a drought.

"Will do Marinette, but I'm sure he's fine. He was just with someone he cared for deeply, saving the day every time there's danger. Awaiting for his Ladybug to finally rejoin him, since she's been absent a lot of the time." Laying down on the shingles of the building he closed his eyes, finding the tapping and pattering of the rain comforting. The gentle drips on his eyes made him feel at peace, he was content it was raining. No photoshoot today. Maybe more people and things to sign. His modeling career was taking off like how his father wanted.  
Letting out a small breath he found himself drifting off, he couldn't fight the sleep anymore. Soon he was snoozing away while the rain danced all around him.

* * *

Marinette hummed lightly, seeing the clouds only begin to darken and get even worse. The storm was near and not even the rain had stopped. It was pouring worse than before. Opening up the umbrella she opened up her purse seeing Tikki smiling up at her; patting her cheek she moved across the steps of the building and onto the pavement.

"Marinette-"

"Hm?" She looked down at her little miraculous friend, seeing her attention elsewhere above the building. "What is that?" Tikki questioned pointing her little hands at the legs that dangled off of the roof.  
"Something tells me Chat Noir never left.." Marinette spoke in an unsure voice. Moving around the corner she walked down the alleyway, the umbrella catching all the rain above her head. "I can't just leave him there-"

Tikki smiled at her, knowing what was about to come next. "You know the words already Marinette."

Sighing a little breath she glanced around, seeing no one in sight as of the moment;

"Tikki- transform me!"

Ladybug swung her yoyo letting the string latch around the nearest post. Hoisting herself into the air, with the rain splashing all around her. Landing on top of the building she stared at Chat Noir, he was shivering and looking rather pale.  
"You silly kitty.. just what were you thinking?" Bending down, she held onto him; she definitely needed to get him somewhere warm and cozy.  
' _My apartment._ ' She thought, but she needed to change back as Marinette as fast as she could. He couldn't see her like this.

"Come on black cat, it's my turn to give you a lift." Hoisting him over her shoulder, she swung her yo-yo, attempting to move as fast as she could through the blistering cold rain and wind. She needed to move fast, she didn't want him catching a cold anytime soon. Apart of her also didn't want to be Ladybug, she didn't want to have to do this. With the way she's been feeling as of late- she felt weaker and useless. Chat Noir was doing just fine without her help.  
Shaking her head, Ladybugs face grew a stern look; ' _No time to think about that now. I got a sick kitty on my hands._ '

Chat Noir stirred under his breath, shivering every now and then while Ladybug carried him, swinging all throughout town.  
Opening one of his eyes he glanced upward seeing Ladybug; "La..dy..bu..g" he exhaled in the smallest voice; so quiet that not even Ladybug could hear him. With the wind slamming against her ears, and the rain making such an echo there was no way she could.  
His eyes began to drift again, he couldn't keep them open he was so cold and tired. What had happened to him? Yet, he felt so warm with his lady's embrace, at least that's whom he assumed it was.  
Landing on her balcony to her room, she fiddled with the knobs, they burst open from the gusty wind; her curtains flapping on the hooks of the railing. Dragging him to her bed she laid him onto it, water dripping everywhere.  
"What a horrible day.." She mumbled to herself, quickly closing the double doors, and shutting the blinds immediately.

"Spots off" The once Ladybug turned back into Marinette, moving about the room quickly. "Tikki help me get him warm."  
She tucked him under the blankets, accepting the towels from Tikki and wrapping them around his cold leathery body. Marinette had hoped he wouldn't get a cold, but judging by how freezing he had looked it seemed there was no helping it.  
"Looks like you're staying here for the night.. kitty.."

Chat Noir mumbled something under his breath, but once again fell back into a plentiful sleep.

* * *

Opening an eye he felt a cool hand pressing against his forehead, glancing over he stared at Marinette; "You- you're awake!" She moved back so quickly that she fell right from the bed.  
"Oof!" Her feet stuck straight into the air, making Chat Noir freak staring down at his hands- his ring was still there. So his identity was safe and secure.  
"Are you okay?" He questioned the clumsy Marinette, who hastily stood up from the bed moving to the side of him brushing past a lock of his now dry hair.

"Are **you** okay?" She questioned under her breath concerned, feeling the burning hot head of his- a fever.  
"I'm _feline_ just _cat-_ AChoo!" Slamming his head back against the bed frame he held pressed his fingers against his temple, sniffling from the running nose that suddenly began after the sneeze.  
"You have a fever Chat Noir. You need to keep resting."

Looking up at the now concerned Marinette he wiggled his nose rubbing it with the back of his hand; "What happened to Ladybug?"

"W-wHA?!" Marinette lightly yelled out at him, covering her mouth she blinked furiously at the confused looking feline.  
"What made you think **Ladybug** was here?" She questioned him nonchalantly, trying to act as casual as possible.  
"Well.. I thought I saw her carrying me. I heard her talking to me.. I know my Lady's voice, it had to be her." The look on his face seemed so determined, making Marinette snicker making a loud noise in her throat; ' _No you dooon't. You would have guessed me for sure then.'_  
"She did, and dropped you off here. Apparently there was something going on that she needed to get too."  
Chat Noir leaped from the bed; "I have to help her if its trouble!"

"Woah kitty! You need to stay here and safe, where it's warm. You're not going anywhere with that fever." She edged him back onto the bed, wrapping him up in the covers of her warm blanket.  
The way she had just acted arose suspicion in Chat, it was such a Ladybug thing to do and say.  
"How about soup? It's still warm, it'll make you feel better.." Chat Noir nodded sneezing once more shivering from the still cold outfit of his.

Marinette stared at him in awe, he needed to get out of his miraculous form. He needed to be himself- with that cold outfit on; it wasn't going to do him much good.  
"You need to get out of your form.."

"No." Chat Noir argued back with her in a defensive manner, he couldn't let her see him. Not let her see he was Adrien Agreste this whole time. She would hate him, the idea that he had always been watching her from afar, protecting her but being the creep with the worst puns of all time.  
"I promise I won't look Chat Noir. You just need to get into warmer clothes and give your kwami a break.. It must be cold, tired and hungry." She demanded back to him, she knew it was a sacred thing he kept, but he needed to think about his creature too and not just him.

"Alright fine.." Chat Noir echoed back quiet and unsure, he didn't know how she knew so much about kwami's and miraculous' but nothing made sense at this moment, if this was a good idea he needed to give Plague some food too. He must be sick as well.  
Besides the serious moment they were having, he decided to lightly brighten the dreary mood;  
"Is that your way of saying you'd like to know who I am Princess? Are you that curious from your cat in shinning black armor."

Marinette puffed her blushing cheeks, before spinning around on her heels to look at the door.  
"I'm getting your soup. Just stay under the covers when I bring it in!"

She moved swiftly out of the room, closing the double door bachelor behind her.  
"Claws in." He mumbled, a black steam shooting out from the ring and onto the bed. The shivering kwami curled in a ball- making Adrien reach out for him, holding him in his hands comfortingly.  
"Sorry bud, looks like we both got hit with a cold too.."

"You _couldn't_ have maybe fell asleep somewhere else?" The black kwami whined dramatically in pain, making Adrien pout. He felt bad enough as it was intruding on Marinette, but now he felt even worse thanks to his friend. Placing him onto the pillow next to him he sighed, "Yeah well, I was exhausted. Let's just try to get some rest and appreciate all that Marinette is doing." Glancing over at the door he smiled warmly, she was treating him so well; apart of him had a wonder that maybe she was curious to see whom he was. Should he show her? She'd just have to not tell Ladybug. If she found out, she wouldn't want anything to do with him.  
"If she's bringing food at least make her bring me camembert." Plague growled, letting through a full-fledged sneeze.

"You'd think Marinette would have that lying around her fridge?" The blonde remarked back at the annoying black thing.

" _Ugghhh_ " Plague whined loudly under his breath.

* * *

Stirring the pots contents, the homemade soup was broiling to a perfect bubble. The small forms and chicken floating around about, making the girl concentrate hard on her thoughts.  
"Marinette what are you thinking about so much?"  
"I- well.." She trailed off, placing the plastic utensil on the counter. Her hands reached up for her pony letting it loose from it's cage. The dark blue hair flying and resting a little past her shoulders still trying to dry itself.  
"I just wonder if Chat Noir has an idea, if maybe he knows who I am. And we're right here, I'm Ladybug and I'm right in front of him. But he'll never know." She stirred the soup once more, taking a bowl and putting the hot contents within it.

"From what you're saying, do you want to tell Chat Noir?" Tikki questioned her, making Marinette's face flush shaking furiously.  
"No. If he knew then he probably would never leave. Besides, I'm trying to get back in touch with Adrien again. Maybe it'd be good for me to stay away from being Ladybug for awhile. I just need to focus on my life, and stop trying to play Ladybug's part."

Tikki watched her move towards the bedrooms door carrying the tray of soup, with cheese crackers; ' _Oh Marinette… how long have you been feeling like this?'_ the little Kwami thought to herself.

The gentle knock on the door made Adrien jump with surprise, pulling the covers up and over his face.  
"Can I come in?" The sweet voiced of hers asked him, why did this whole situation seem all too familiar?  
"Y-yes." He stammered back trying to sound less like Adrien and more like the flirtatious Chat Noir. It was rather hard when his entire identity just got scrapped.  
The creaky doors flooded the room with the amazing smell of chicken soup, Adrien sunk lower and smiled. It smelled just the way his mother used to make it.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what your- kwami likes. So I just brought some crackers and cheese." She moved over to the side table, moving her alarm clock to place the tray down next to it.  
"Did she say cheese?!" Plague questioned a little too loudly, making Adrien flail and cover his little mouth.  
"Shh!"

Marinette pressed her fingers against her lips smiling, it seemed so cute, the two of them acting that way. She and Tikki had a different bond definitely.  
"I hope you like it, I'll just be outside on my couch if you need anything. Please feel better.." Moving back she felt his arm reach out from under the sheet and hold her wrist. The soft smooth hands made her glance down at his exposed arm.  
The copper tan skin lighting her eyes with untold memories she couldn't remember. The gentle feeling of his grip without all the leather and nails made her feel like the young girl in middle school. She felt her heart beat fast for no apparent reason other than it sent chills down her back.  
Can a hand really do all that?

"Thank you- I can't tell you how much this means to me." Adrien's fake voice began to fall, the voice he used to hide the real voice of his. It went to a casual state, the voice she hadn't heard in quite some time; it was deeper but still left butterflies flutter about.  
"O-of course.. Chat."

Adrien crinkled his nose still using his free hands to hold firm onto the comforter. One wrong move, any slight mood and he'd be showing her his face. It was all that easy.  
Marinette continued to stare down at the hold he still seemed to have on her hands; he wasn't letting her go anytime soon it seemed.  
"I think I should get dressed, and out of this outfit. Please stay under the covers.." She mumbled to him, letting Adrien let go of his hold on her hands. He couldn't help but think of the idea she was getting dressed with him in the room.

Not only Chat Noir, but Adrien Agreste- he was inside a room while Marinette clothed herself. Retracting his hand back to his chest he glanced over at his kwami who squinted his eyes at Adrien.  
Whispering to his holder the black creature spoke; "You know she would never know if you looked."  
"I'm not going to Plague. I respect Marinette." He hushed back at him, covering his face trying to figure if the heat he was feeling on his cheeks were from the fever he had, or that he was actually blushing.

The rustle of clothing made his heart skips beats, it was like skipping two steps as you go upstairs. Furiously fast. He exhaled a breath, the comforters were getting hotter underneath the more he let out his breath. There was so much carbon dioxide he needed to breathe.

Marinette hummed lightly removing the article of clothing from her upper half, the under garment being replaced by a shirt and her jogging shorts.  
She glanced back at the comforters, her hands fiddling around one another; she wanted to ask him- Chat Noir.  
"What is it about Ladybug that you like so much?" She questioned him in a rather stern, hard voice. She could feel tears swelling up in her eyes- she didn't know what to do, she wanted to know what it was about her that he admired so much.  
Adrien's eyes opened wide, he was confused why she'd ask such a thing. Was it that she liked him and was jealous?  
He wanted to stare at her, see what she looked like- her voice was so hard and cold.

"She's the strongest person I've ever met, Ladybug has so much determination inside of her. I respect that about her. She sees the beauty in herself and others." Adrien replied back in a soft, soothing manner; making Marinette's shoulders shake. She hunched forward; oh how bad she wanted to yell at him. Sure when she was Ladybug she acted like this perfect person, but that was her mask, she's not like that at all. She's a clumsy individual, and without Ladybug, she'll always be that person.  
"No she's not, she only acts like that to hide her true face, shes not strong at all. Because when she's not Ladybug, she's just a girl. A face in the crowd no one knows."

Adrien gulped down, feeling his face burning with rage; how could Marinette speak so low of his partner? How could she even think something like that about Ladybug.

"If Ladybug does feel like that, I would think she needs to be reminded that so many people look up to her. Even without her mask she can do the things she does. The mask means nothing, its only there as a protection. But she— Ladybug. She's so much more than what she would make herself out to believe. That's why I like having her around, she brings something that I can't explain. It makes me feel like there's hope, it makes me believe in myself too, even when she doesn't. I do."  
Adrien began to slowly move the covers, he could heard small sniffles of Marinette. She seemed to be crying- he wanted to hug her so bad tell her its okay.  
She was clearly making herself out as Ladybug and talking about her struggles to Chat Noir. Does she really trust him that much to tell these personal feelings?

"Mari-" Covering his mouth he gulped down, he had just called her something only **he** \- Adrien does.  
Marinette looked up, small specks of the clear tears rolling down her cheeks; only one person calls her that. But he's long gone, doing his modeling.

 **CRASH!**

Lightning struck the air somewhere outside of the warm apartment, making Marinette cover her ears and yelp in fear. She lost her train of thought- what was she thinking about?  
Adrien wanted to move from under the covers, so he sat up with the blanket still over his face. His hands balled into fists; he was angry with himself.  
He was angry he couldn't do much; _but…_ ' _Maybe I can_.' He thought, glancing up removing the covers quickly from his face to run straight at Marinette who was too busy covering her ears and shutting her eyes tightly.  
Thunder rumbled around them, making the lightening fill the entire sky to shine bright through the windows.  
Marinette was startled by the sudden feeling of Chat Noir hugging her tightly. She felt him stroking her head as they were pulled in a tight embrace. She didn't want to open her eyes and see him, she couldn't do that to him.  
Her chin rested on his warm shoulder, her arms wrapping tightly around his neck where she only wept quietly. The tears and weeping being drowned away from the comfort by her most trusted partner.  
Adrien's eyes were opened wide, looking at the mirror behind Marinette; staring at his reflection he cringed, squinting his eyes and looking away.  
If she was looking right now, she'd see him; but something told him she was respecting his identity. Maybe he should think the same about Ladybug. He's always pushing her to know who each other are.

"You'll be okay Marinette, you're stronger than you think. Trust me, I know. I've seen it before."  
Adrien whispered into her ear, he wanted to pull her back so bad- wanted her to see him if she hadn't already.  
Grabbing a hold of her shoulders he pulled her back slowly, seeing her eyes shut tight- but the tears still falling immensely.  
Adrien suckled his lips inward, using his thumb to wipe back the tears from her face, smearing them until they were gone.  
"Don't cry Marinette, just look deep inside yourself and you'll see what I see.. A—"

Moving in closer he lingered near her lips, he couldn't just kiss her now. But he'd loved her all this time, when they got to highschool he no longer desired Ladybug. He loved Ladybug for her strength and wisdom, but the puppy crush faded. Until he began to pay more attention to Marinette, her every action, every word she tried to speak to him. He enjoyed it all, did she feel the same?

"-A **beautiful** girl." Adrien whispered to her, the warm breath of his brushing across her lips until she felt the soft sweet lips. Tingling against her own mouth, she wanted to open her eyes but she knew she couldn't. She didn't want to find out what he looked like without him wishing. Maybe it was time they did find out together.  
They could feel their own desires taking over, which shocked Adrien. Did she love Chat Noir?  
Slowly pulling back, he inhaled a breath; his hands still over her back tightly. Finally loosening his grip he pressed his forehead against hers.

"Open your eyes Princess.."

Marinette bit on her bottom lip, slowly he squinted her eyes; seeing a blurred figured between the crooks of her black eye lashes. Finally she opened them quickly.

 **Darkness**.

The power in her apartment had shut off from the storm outside. She saw nothing but darkness. That even her blinds were closed from earlier when she dragged Chat Noir inside her apartment.  
"Chat?" She questioned worried, this was just like her dream- nothing but darkness. She felt like she was spinning. "If this is a cruel joke I don't like it kitty."

" **Where are** —" Marinette yelled frantically, before feeling his arm wrap around her.

"It's okay.. The power must have gone out from the storm." Adrien replied in a calm voice, hearing the thunder once more rumbling over the head of the building. Maybe this was a good thing for Adrien, she's not quite yet ready to find him out.  
She heard him sniffling in the darkness next to her, her eyes were soon going to adjust to the darkness. ' _Maybe im not ready yet.'_

"You need to rest some more Chat Noir, you're still sick, remember?" Wiping away the excess tears that had fallen, she escorted him to the bed of hers. Sitting down, Adrien felt a little disappointed. The two of them had a moment, they kissed- he and Marinette had kissed. That was his first kiss ever, atleast that's what he thought.  
"Goodnight Marinette." Adrien commented back, he could feel her jolt from every sound of thunder and the crashing of lightening.

"Why don't you just sleep here?" He felt himself ask her, maybe it wasn't right- maybe he shouldn't have. But he didn't want to leave her alone in her living room fearful from the storm.  
"O-okay." Marinette mumbled, moving over to the other side of the bed, she felt him move the sleeping Kwami from his place, over next to the tray of goodies.  
Marinette hesitantly got into the bed, facing the opposite direction of his face. She was so nervous, all this time of bugging Chat Noir, getting angry and flushed. She needed to calm herself, this was such an odd thing that had ever happened to her.

She pulled the comforters over her head, feeling the smooth hand of the tan cat's reaching for her arm as security to the noise.  
Turning around she stared at where his face would be, her eyes not yet getting used to anything. She could feel him staring back at her as well, maybe he could see her easily- maybe not.  
Once again, she moved forward letting herself steal a single kiss from the individual. She didn't know what she was doing, but right now it felt right. Right now, it felt good and comforting.  
Maybe he enjoyed it too, because soon they were kissing frantically under the covers, her eyes closed from the feeling. Her ears flushing out any possible noise from outside, any possible noise that would frighten her. All she listened too was the smacking of their lips, and the frantic breaths left by Chat Noir.

' _Goodnight Chat Noir..'_

 _'Until the morning, Princess_ '

* * *

 **Authors Last Comments:**

Welp- this was the first chapter to my story! I hope you all enjoyed it so far, there will definitely be more to come. Sorry I keep teasing about a possible reveal, but I have other plans to how they will find out. And other things that are going to happen in the story to progress before that even happens.

You'll see.

Reviews are appreciated if you have any ideas on what you want to see. Or just comments in general :)


End file.
